The present invention relates to managing resources in a virtual environment, and more specifically, to tagging the resources to enable automatic allocation.
Virtual environments such a cloud computing environments, software-defined environments, and other similar distributed computing schemes typically include thousands of different information technology (IT) resources. The different resources are assigned to workloads and used to perform the tasks issued by the workload. For example, a customer may be assigned a portion of the IT resources in the virtual environment which provide the necessary compute resources to satisfy the tasks provided by the customer's workload.
These IT resources are typically organized and maintained using a resource manager. Thus, every time a new IT resource is added to the virtual environment, the resource manager is required to track and monitor the resource. As such, the overhead of the resource manager scales with the number of IT resources in the virtual environment. The resource manager itself requires compute resources in order to manage all the hardware resources in the virtual environment. As the virtual environment grows, the resource manager requires additional computing resources which drive up the cost of operating the virtual environment.